1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conventional style and skirted style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a unique spool used to hold fishing line wherein the tightening knob is retained by the spool so that it cannot drop off the front of the fishing reel leaving the spool unattached to the central shaft.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art that in conventional style and skirted style spinning reels used in fishing that the spool mounted on the front of the reel has located therein a drag mechanism. In order to make the drag mechanism tighter or looser there is a front nut that is tightened down on the front of the reel. In the event that the nut comes loose and falls off, the fishing line is completely inoperative and there is no readily available way of tightening the spool on the central shaft. Many attempts have been made to overcome this deficiency but none has yet achieved the desired end of incorporating the tightening nut with the spool.